Oh William!
by Bubblegum234
Summary: This is an AU where Will and Jem have swapped places. Will was poisoned and then made Brother Zachariah. Jessa has already happened and Jem has died in 1937 instead of Will. Basically, whatever happened to Jem instead, and vice versa. Mild fluff, because I don't do heavy duty. So…what could happen if a confused, Victorian Gwilym Owen Herondale tried to operate a shower?


**This, ladies (and the occasional gentleman), is yet another Wessa fic. Enjoy, if you ship them. If not… well then you have no business being here. Kidding, I need my reads ;-)**

 _ **This is important for you to read if you wish to understand the story**_

 _ **So basically, in case you missed the summary,** **this is an AU where Will and Jem have swapped places. Will was poisoned and then made Brother Zachariah. Jessa has already happened and Jem has died in 1937 instead of Will (*sob* kills me to kill that darling boy). So…what could happen if a confused, Victorian Gwilym Owen Herondale tried to operate a shower?**_

* * *

"Um Tessa, how are these operated?" Tessa stifled a giggle at Will's failed attempts at turning on the shower. Schooling her expression into one of sagely calm and patience, she said, "Pull the handle outwards, William, but only after you -"Will yelped when the boiling hot water scalded his arm and shoulder "- turn it away from the 'hot water' sign," she finished nervously. Then, quickly jumping into action, she filled a mug with cold water and emptied it on his searing skin through his shirt. She filled the mug a second time, but drained it on his head instead of his shoulder. "Did that help, Will?' she asked with mock concern, batting her eyelids teasingly. The raven-haired boy gasped, and his eyes were wide. Then, his expression changed from one of shock to another of poorly concealed mischief. He gently pulled Tessa closer to him before shaking his wet hair, drenching her in the shower of droplets that ensued, causing her to squeal as he laughed. "Will stop," it was Tessa's turn to gasp. Smirking slightly, Will pushed her backwards till she was leaning against the counter. Yet again, his expression changed; his smirk reduced to a simple quirk of his lip and his eyes held something intense. Tessa's burning question of, 'What are you doing William?' died somewhere between the tip of her tongue and her lips. Bringing his forehead down to hers, he gently bumped his nose with hers and mumbled, "Tess." It was enough to distract her completely. She didn't notice a hand snaking past her waist to the wash basin. She distantly heard the water running, but was too caught up in the moment to really register it. What she did register was a cupped palm pouring freezing cold water along her hairline and down her face. "Will!" she gasped, yet again. "Yes Tess?" came the insolent reply, with mock innocence and barely concealed smugness accompanying it.

"I hate you."

"Indeed?" and eyebrow was raised.

"Indeed"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Do you know for a fact?"

"I do."

Will chuckled, "Now Tess, I know that you simply can't wait to meet me at the altar, but I refuse to tie myself up this soon. So stow away the wedding vows."

"Why must you be this infuriating William?"

"Why must you rise to the occasion Theresa?" the Herondale mocked.

"Would you rather I didn't react at all?"

"That would depend."

"Upon what, pray tell?"

"Upon what, or who, you're reacting to," said Will before running his up and down her arm, "It's alright if you react as long as you're reacting to me. Gods Tess, I can't stand the thought of you 'reacting' to anyone but me. I love that you react to me, especially because you 'react' in ways more than one."

"You're giving it a whole new meaning you know."

"Are you implying that you don't 'react' to me?"

"Did you hear me say that?"

Will scratched the back of his neck, a goofy smile on his lips and a pink tinge creeping up his neck, "You've got me there." Tessa smiled at him indulgently and brushed his cheekbone with her fingertips before cupping his cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to his nose. Rubbing her nose against his, she reminded, "Weren't you supposed to be taking a bath? You know that Magnus will be coming here for lunch. And, much as I love you William, I shall lock you inside the washroom if you aren't presentable by then, no matter how desperately you want to meet him. Am I understood?"

* * *

 **That's it for now guys. This is a kinda long oneshot, so I'm splitting it to two chapters. If you hae any ideas of how I can continue the story, I''m more than willing to give it a shot. And I'm sorry for not completing What If? I just need a bit of a break from that story because the end is turning out to be pretty paltry.**

 **Do review, it means a lot. Even a fistful of words with your opinion will suffice.**

 **Merci beaucoup, bonne journee and Be Bubbly!**


End file.
